


The Second

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koala never actually met Dragon's righthand man--until she investigated the light at the end of the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second

It was a known fact that the boy Dragon brought in many years before had an oddly consistent habit of sneaking awake in the dead of night. More than a few times Koala found herself returning late from her duties to see a golden light seeping out from a crack beneath the door at the end of the hall. The first few times she thought nothing of it—people stayed up all the time—but the more often she saw it, the more curious she got. And then, when she found out it was  _his_  room, well…

Koala had never met Dragon's right-hand man. She'd, of course, heard stories, but as she was a newer member of the revolutionary army and their schedules never seemed to coincide, they'd never been formally introduced.

On that night, as expected, she spotted that same, familiar glow from the crack under the door. It lit up the floor, her shoes, and for the first time she changed direction, heading toward instead of past it. The door wasn't fully closed and she pushed it open slightly, peeking inside.

A blond was slumped on the desk against the far wall, his arms splayed across its top, soft snores passing through the space between them. He didn't look very secure, like he was going to fall over with the slightest of nudges, and against her better judgement she stepped into the room, over to the boy, and righted him to keep him stable.

So that was the second in command, huh? He was young—probably no older than herself—and she wondered how someone like that could hold such a high position of power. He would need a lot of talent, and a lot of dedication…

Her eyes trailed to the papers splayed across the desk and beneath the blond's arms to the blotch of black ink slowly growing on one of the pages. With a sigh, Koala lifted the pen from his hand and placed it down beside him, daring to glance down at the ruined page. It didn't look like part of a report for work. The handwriting was really lovely, though, and she wondered what it said…

The commanding officer stirred and she let out a surprised yelp. When he didn't immediately rise, Koala let out a relieved breath. She set about gathering the papers into a neat, organized pile, her eyes catching on the occasional word as she did so—names, mostly. Ace, Luffy…

Eyeing the sleeping man cautiously, she flipped through the papers. She knew she really  _shouldn't_ , as she could get into a serious amount of trouble, but, well… that never stopped her before. And as she skimmed them, her face softened. All were recounts of his days, all were detailed descriptions of his adventures.

All for this 'Ace' and 'Luffy'. His brothers.

Placing them down on the corner of the desk, she slipped out quietly and shut the door behind her, staring out into the blackness of the hall, her thoughts becoming contemplative.

A smile crossed her lips. She'd have to find a way to get properly introduced to him—to this 'Sabo' who was no older than herself, yet was committed enough to hold the title of second in command.

Even when it kept him from the ones he cherished most.


End file.
